


Comatose

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Temporary Death, hyperthermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Reader jumps in front of a flamethrower to save Kaldur and ends up in a coma. Fluff and shit.





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

The mission went wrong. They knew you were coming and they knew how to prepare themselves.  
Everything went well at first. Nightwing was kicking ass, Aqualad was swinging his swords, nothing unusual. That is, until you saw someone creeping up behind Kaldur with the all too familiar shape of a flamethrower in their hands. You abandoned the opponent you were fighting and raced across the room.

“Aqualad!” you shouted. He turned as you got close enough to shoving him away. Time slowed down as the Atlantean stumbled away. You saw the gas spark and you closed your eyes tightly. Pain overtook your senses and you screamed. The battle continued around you as you fell to the floor your vision turning black.  
 ****

* * *

_“Will she be alright?” It was Kaldur_

_“Most likely, we’ve put her into a medically induced coma to allow her body to heal. She will be asleep for some time.” A doctor maybe? The voice was unfamiliar._

_“I cannot adequately express my gratitude. Thank you so much.” his voice started to dim and you fell away from it._

* * *

  
_“Please, please get well Y/N. The team is lost without you.”_

_“I’m right here Kaldur! I’m okay!” you tried desperately to shout. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t move. His voice sounded so defeated and it broke your heart. You sighed internally as you started to drift off again_

* * *

  
**_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_ **

_‘Am I Flatlining?’ you thought 'Wait no!’_

_“Doctor! Help! Someone get a doctor!” you heard Kal shout. You started to drift out again but it felt, different, like you weren’t going to wake up again._

_“No!” You screamed in your head “I can’t leave yet! Don’t make me!” you fought hard against whatever was pulling you down. Eventually you freed yourself and a rhythmic beeping replaced the flat one. You heard Kaldur make a sound somewhere between a sob and a sigh of relief._

* * *

  
_“She’s quite the fighter.” the doctor? “Just a few more weeks and we’ll be able to wake her up.” You 'sighed’ in relief before you started to drift off again but not before you heard Kaldur’s response._

_“I certainly hope so. I could not forgive myself if I let her die without telling her how much she means to me…” Your heart swelled. You wished you could hear the end of the sentence._

* * *

  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**beep beep beep beep beep**

**vish vish vish vish**

  
You groaned at the noises and attempted to open your eyes, which took a considerable amount of effort on your part, and closed thin again. Everything was so bright white. After many tries your eyes finally adjusted and you could take in your surroundings. A multitude of machines and wires were gathered around your bed and you were covered in a thin blanket. Bandages covered most of your body and your throat and mouth were incredibly dry. You smiled when you saw Kaldur in the chair next to you, his usually impeccably clean appearance was replaced with a tired one.  His hair had grown out some and a light scruff graced his jaw, but he looked peaceful as his head rested on his hands and he slept. In an attempt to wake him up you said his name but it came out as 'Kalduackch’ followed by several minutes of coughing, which definitely woke him up. Eventually though you managed to breathe like a normal person and were immediately pulled into a pair of strong arms.

“Okay, ow, ow, ow, ow!” you croaked, you skin burning at his touch. Kaldur backed away as if he had been burned and look away with a guilty look on his face.

“How are you feeling Y/N?” He asked

“Like my skin is on fire, which it probably was. How long was I out?” You asked getting straight to the point.

“Five. Months that is.”

“What?!” you exclaimed, eyes widening. “I slept through Halloween! Are you kidding?!”

“No. You were put into a medically induced coma to conserve your energy and to help with the pain. You have second degree burns on most of your body as well as some third degree in the areas closest to the flamethrower.

"That explains a lot…” You grumbled. An awkward silence passed between you before he spoke up.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh sure, and let you die? No thanks, I’d rather be gravely injured than to see you dead.” you replied with a sarcastic tone.

“Even as such, this is entirely my fau-” you cut him off.

“Oi, none of that! I made my choice and guess what? I’m not dead.”

“Just as well, it should be me in that bed. You do not deserve this pain.” He replied.   
  


_“…I Could not forgive myself if I let her die without telling her how much she means to me…"_

_  
_"Hey, I could hear you, you know. Talking to the doctor.” He looked away “What do I mean to you?”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “I’ve always believed that being emotionally attached to someone was a disadvantage. That it made one weak and vulnerable. When I was introduced to you, I tried to hide how I felt. When you took the blast of that flame thrower it hurt so much. We all believed you were going to die. And

seeing you, full of tubes and wrapped in bandages I blamed myself. I realized that if I never saw you again, I would never know if you loved me too.”

“Y-you love me?” you asked tentatively.

“More than anything.” he said with conviction.

“Good, because I do too. Now get over here so I can kiss you.” Kaldur complied, moving his chair closer. Soon enough there was no space between you. His large hands cupped the non-burned skin of your cheeks and you powered through the pain to lace your hands around his neck. It would have gone on longer but an awkward cough sounded across the room. Quickly you jumped apart to see the rest of the team and a hoard of nurses in the doorway. You groaned in annoyance as both groups swarmed you. The nurses checked the machines and the team 'hugged’ you and asked questions, being generally happy that you weren’t on the brink of death anymore. Eventually the excitement wore off and everybody left except for Kaldur who refused to leave your side.

“Hey but on the bright side I’ll have some really badass scars.” 

“You are ridiculous Y/N.” He said laying in the recliner and gripping your bandaged hand.

“Just part of my charm.” You chirped “Now sleep Kal, you need it more than me.”

**One month later.**

“I’m free!” You cheered throwing your arms up from your position in the wheelchair. Kaldur chuckled.

“Only because the doctors were tired of your complaints.”

“Good enough for me!”

“You are silly Y/N.” He said.

“Oh shut it, you’re secretly happy I’m coming back to the base with you.”

“It is really no secret.” He said giving you a chaste kiss. 

Your burns had healed some but they still hurt, at least you could lay down without screaming now. And that was exactly what you did when the bio-sphere brought you to Mount Justice. Almost immediately you laid down in utter exhaustion and Kladur didn’t hesitate to join you, not entirely caught up on sleep yet. He still blamed himself for what happened but you were over it and you knew eventually he would be too.


End file.
